Shenzi and Chuckie's Tickle Fight
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Shenzi is hanging out with Chuckie at his house, and when he sees some bare skin between her shirt and shorts, he gets tempted. Oneshot tickle story!


**(A/N: Just a cute, random little oneshot. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **Shenzi and Chuckie's Tickle Fight**

* * *

At the Finster residence, 14-year-old Shenzi Tuck was hanging out with her boyfriend of almost 3 years, 15-year-old Chuckie Finster. They were lounging on the couch in the living room, just as the movie they were watching on Netflix ended. He was in blue Mickey and Friends lounge pants and a turquoise blue tank top, while she wore black and white split leg denim shorts, a black mesh Harley Quinn jersey tank top, a matching sports bra underneath, a red hair extension in her long bangs, and black Harley Quinn mask stud earrings. Her head was resting under his, while he had an arm around her shoulders. "What'd you think?" Chuckie asked her after turning Netflix off.

"That was great," She nodded, "I never pictured Hermione as Belle before, but now I can't un-see the concept," She giggled.

"I'll thank Kimi for you, for recommending it."

"Thanks, Chuck." She stood on the floor, and turned to face him. "Let's go up in your room." She held her thin arms up by her head to stretch her muscles. Chuckie blushed and smirked to himself when her flat belly was revealed, just below her belly button. When her arms were back down, some of her soft skin was still visible between her top and shorts.

"Alright," He nodded, and stood up, "Lead the way." She walked to the stairs nonchalantly, not noticing the evil grin on his face. His gaze was locked at the skin on her back peeking out, before he nearly tripped on the first step. When she whipped around in surprise and checked on him, he smiled sheepishly. "Meant to do that." They walked into his room, where he sat on his bed. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Let's just... lay around," She flopped face-up on the bed next to him, "I'm feeling lazy." Her shirt had flown up from her movements, so now her belly button was peeking out. Not to mention her hands were under her head, so her smooth, hairless armpits were exposed.

' _She's gotta be doing this on purpose,_ ' He thought to himself. When he noticed she wasn't paying attention, he sneaked a hand over, and poked her tummy by her belly button.

"Eek!" She shot up and giggled, covering herself with her arms and kicking her legs for a second. "Don't do that!"

"You ticklish?" He asked her with a smirk.

"N-no," She stammered nervously, "Of course not."

He leaned his face to hers, until their foreheads were together, with a devious smile. "Prove it." He reached over with both hands, and tickled the sides of her neck without warning.

"Eek! Hehehe!" Her shoulders hunched up, before she pushed his hands away and made a run for it. He ran after her, and pushed the door shut just before she could leave the room, activated the lock, and pinned her face-up on his bed. He sat on her legs, kept her arms up with one hand, and smiled devilishly at her. "Don't tickle me, please!" She pleaded.

"Didn't you say you're not ticklish?" He questioned her.

"Y-yes, I'm not!"

"So if I do this," He poked her side where it was bare, making her flinch harshly and hold in a yelp, "You won't laugh?"

"Nope," She shook her head.

"What about this?" He tickled the same area with all his fingers on his free hand. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly, and her mouth clamped up, holding in her hysterical giggles. "Cat got your tongue, cutie?" He taunted her. "I need an answer, Shen, a verbal one; will this make you laugh?" She let out a whimper with a head shake, as her cheeks blushed red. He let go of her arms, and quickly went for her other side before she could protect herself. He moved his hands up and down, as she squirmed and let out groans of ticklish agony. She let out a little giggle by accident when he dragged his index fingers slowly down her sides. "Aha! I guess that makes you laugh, huh?" When he ran his fingers back up, she let out a little whimper again, before another giggle escaped.

"Stohohop!" She blurted out, then couldn't hold back anymore. "Aahahahahahahaehehehehehe! Stohohohohop ihihihihit!" He shifted one hand under her shirt, and traced her ribs with one finger, as his other hand continued on her side. "Stohohohop tihihihicklihihing mehehehehehe!" She tried to order him, but it was diminished by her hysterical laughter.

Giving her a break for a second, Chuckie held her left arm up with one hand, and laid his fingers above the hollow on the other. "This is a classic spot for girls, isn't it?" Before she could respond, he started tickling all over her armpit. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she tried to pull her arm down. After a few seconds, he stopped to let her breath, but he lifted her shirt up to reveal her navel, and lightly scratched her belly. She was too wiped out to struggle, so she giggled and squirmed helplessly with her flat tummy arching away from his curling fingers.

Chuckie then went for her belly button without warning, startling her into a fit of laughter. "Nohohohoaahahahahaha!" Shenzi went crazy again, thrashing and squirming wildy, and trying to push his hands away. Her worst tickle spots were her sides, armpits, and belly button, and he had attacked them all, although not realizing that they were her weak areas.

She then gathered enough strength to move her arms up, and tickle his ribs in retaliation. "Hehehehey!" He burst into startled laughter, his hands shooting away from her to protect himself.

"Aha! I guess I'm not the only ticklish one here," She taunted him.

"So you admit that I'm right?" He taunted her back, sneakily running a finger down her side.

"EEK!" She squealed and writhed where she sat. "Yes, okay, I admit it! I'm very ticklish! Very, _very_ much so!" She giggled. "There, you happy?"

"Yep," He smirked and poked her sides, making her squeal again.

"Stohop!" She reached forward and tickled his tummy over his shirt.

"Hehehehehey! Shehehehen!"

"Revenge, baby!" She let out a loud yelp when he quickly squeezed her sides. "Hey, don't! It's your turn, mister!"

"Yeah, my turn to tickle you!" He pinned her back on the bed, and tickled from her armpits to her waist, and back up. "Your sides sure are ticklish. Are they your weak spots?"

"Nohohohoho!" She practically howled with laughter, disproving her answer as he drew circles on and poked at her sensitive skin. Tears streamed down her deeply blushing cheeks, her hair stuck to her face, and she squirmed desperately under his tickling fingers.

"I don't believe you," He chuckled, and moved one hand to her armpit, making her laughter all the more hysterical. "What about here?"

"Nohohohoho, stohohohohop!" She still proved herself wrong.

"No stop? Your call," He shrugged teasingly.

"Nohohohoho, nohohohoho!" She yelled through her laughter. "I meheheahan stohohohop! Stohop ticklihihihihing mehehehehe!"

"Not until I figure out all your weak spots," He refused, "For the future. And I'm guessing under your arms is one of them. Now, where else?" He gave her armpit a break from the tickles, and poked her belly button, making her flinch back and squeal. "Bingo." He tickled there, making her go crazy again.

"Nyaahahahahaha!" She squirmed and tried to suck in, but he moved his hand down. "Chuhuhuckiehehehehe, stohohohop! Pleheheheahahahase!" She reached up, and tickled his sides with both hands.

"Aack! Hehehehehe!" Chuckie burst into laughter, drawing his hands away from her to protect himself.

"Gotcha!" She pinned him on his back, shifted her tiny hands under his shirt, and tickled up and down his sides.

"Shehehehenziehehehehe, stohohohohop!" He squirmed under her legs and hands. When she reached his hips, she shifted her hands out of his shirt, then went for his surprisingly hairless armpits. "Gyaahahahahahaha! Nohohohot thehehehere!"

"Aha! Found your weak spot!" She managed to hold his arms up with one of her own, while keeping his legs down and tickling his armpits at the same time.

Chuckie's eyes squeezed shut, as he thrashed and tried to free himself. "Shehehehehen, stohohohop!" He regretted choosing to wear a tank top instead of a shirt with protective sleeves that day. "Stohohohop ihihihit, Shehehehenziehehehe!" When she kept going, tears welled up in his eyes. "Shehehehen!" When he realized he could move his lower arms, he sneakily reached over and tickled her neck.

"Eek! Hehey!" She squeaked, now distracted. He managed to pin her back, sat on her arms so they were by her head, and tickled her sides again. "Noohohohohohoo!" She howled, kicking her legs. "Pleheheheahahahase stohohohop! Stohohohop ticklihihihihing meeeheheheheheheheee!" Her shirt was now bunched up under her breasts, so she wasn't protected in the slightest. Tears rolled down her red cheeks, as she struggled and squirmed desperately. When Chuckie dragged his index fingers up and down her bare sides slowly, her eyes squeezed shut tightly. Shenzi's boisterous laughter became laced with shrieks as her skin quivered under his fingers. "Stohohohohop, pleheheheheahahase!" She begged with her voice in a higher pitch. "I cahahahan't tahahahahake ihihihihihihit!" When he lunged down and blew a small raspberry on her belly button while still tickling her sides, she screamed with laughter, startling him into shooting back up. "IHEHEHE'M GOIHIHIHING TOHO PEEHEHEHEHEE MYSEHEHEHEHELF!" She finally shrieked at the top of her lungs when she had a bad feeling in her bladder.

"Oh!" Chuckie quickly shifted off of her arms, so she jumped on her feet, and made a mad dash for the bathroom, while practically hugging herself. He attempted to catch his breath from the excitement as he waited for her to finish. All these years they've known each other, and he had no idea how ticklish she was until today! He wished he had known sooner; he would've tickled her so much, every chance he'd get, to hear her beautiful, adorable laugh. Plus he'd know her weak areas by now. When she walked back in the room, she looked at him with an expression that read "I'm _really_ not happy with you." "S-sorry, Shen. I got carried away."

"It's fine," She sighed hesitantly, and sat next to him, a little further away from him, looking cautious.

"It's okay, I'm done," He chuckled with assurance, and gently held her closer in comfort. But his mischief took over. "Psyche," He whispered in her ear with a poke to her sides, where they curved in.

"AAH!" She shrieked, making his heart jump in surprise, and crawled away from him.

"I'm sorry," He laughed as she hugged herself and glared at him, "I'm sorry, Shen. I had to do that." She gave him an angry, yet adorable pout. "I'm sorry, I really am. Come here, and kiss me." He made little kissing noises at her, with his eyelids lowered seductively. When she didn't move, he stopped. "Please?" He pouted pitifully. She sighed heavily, then crawled over and planted her lips on his. He laid his hands on her cheeks, away from her worst tickle spots, as her hands were at his elbows. He sneaked a gentle poke on her belly button, but she only let out a little grunt of surprise, and stayed in place. When they separated, they leaned their foreheads together, and gazed at one another.

"I can't stay mad at you," She smiled lovingly.

"I know you can't," He chuckled, and pecked his lips, "Even if I do this." He dragged his index fingers down her sides from under shirt.

"EEEK! Stohohop!" She shoved him away, so he fell on the floor by accident. "Uh oh!" She crawled up to the edge of the bed, feeling concerned yet trying not to laugh. "You okay?" She looked down at him. He was on his back with his legs in the air, and his hair spread out. "I'm trying not to laugh, I swear," She snickered.

"I'm good," He assured her. "Hehehey!" He giggled and kicked his legs when she quickly tickled his feet for a second, with one hand. He set his legs on the floor, and pushed himself up. "You playing dirty, huh?" He quickly tickled her bare sides with all his fingers.

"GYAAH! Nohohohoho!" She shoved his hands away, and dashed out of the room.

"Love that girl," He chuckled as he slowly followed her.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, that's it. XD You know the disclaimer; Chuckie belongs to Klasky-Csupo, while Shenzi belongs to me.)**


End file.
